


Jackie

by Fudgyokra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Austria did not know who 'she' was, but he was much more intrigued by the fact Prussia, the all-time champion of eluding marriage, was now telling him that he was planning to /propose/ to someone." In which Prussia wants to marry Scotland and the situation is misconstrued by a surprisingly jealous pianist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring dumb humor and a crack pairing. Mentions of AusHun.

_Written 12/31/13_

Challenge Couple: Fem!Scotland (Jackie) & Prussia

 

"I'm going to marry her," Prussia announced to Austria, with fisted hands on his hips and a boastful smirk on his face.

Austria's first instinct was to laugh; instead of doing so, however, he merely asked, "Excuse me?" in the most mundane of tones.

"You heard me, Specs! I'm going to propose to her!"

Austria did not know who "she" was, but he was much more intrigued by the fact Prussia, the all-time champion of eluding marriage, was now telling him that he was planning to propose to someone. The aristocrat had to crack a smile at this curious fate and was about to give in to the impetus to laugh when it died in his throat and became a strangled sound as he put two and two together.

"Wait! You can not have her!"

Prussia grinned. "Jealous? Well, you're too late, pal! You had your chance and didn't take it, so she's mine now."

"Absolutely not. You don't even love her! I do!"

To this, the white-haired man sneered. "Of course I love her! You barely know her!"

Austria scoffed. "Nonsense, Prussia. I've known her for decades! Centuries, millennia!"

"Haven't we all?" Prussia snorted and crossed his arms, prompting Austria's temper to flare.

"Excuse me?" he hissed, standing from his piano bench.

"Yeah, man. She's been around."

"She - she - what?"

"But I love her! So, naturally, I should marry her!"

"I've got a much better chance at marrying her, Prussia. I've done it once and I would do it again."

Finally, Prussia took a blow; his face made a shift to a less pale shade and his eyes widened considerably. "You already... You've been married to Jackie?"

Austria's brain screeched to a halt. "Jackie? Goodness, no!"

"But you said..." Prussia's eyes narrowed, then shot open again as a grin graced his face. "You thought I meant Elizaveta!"

"W-well, no, I mean, you said..." Austria gave up trying to speak and pretended like none of that had ever happened, turning back to his piano, sitting down, and churning out a tempest of irritated Beethoven to signal for Prussia to leave.

As per the usual, the Prussian nation didn't get the memo. "Dude, that's funny! Kesesese, I'd never marry Elizaveta! She's too manly for me. Perfect for you, though, 'cause you're pretty womanly."

As badly as the Austrian wanted to rebuke to that, he kept playing and only replied with a flat, "Go propose to the Scot and leave me alone."

"Can do!" Prussia ran off in an excited haste, leaving Austria to sigh in relief.

For about six minutes.

"She said yes!" The albino exclaimed, running back into the room and scaring the living daylights out of the pianist.

"Y-y-you already asked?" The latter pressed a hand to his chest to try and prevent his heart from imploding.

"Yep! I called her!"

"You...?" Austria wanted to ask why Prussia had called a girl to propose but did not, because he knew Prussia just wouldn't register what was wrong with that picture. Therefore, he resumed his playing and ended the conversation with, "Good for you. Go home."

And Prussia did.


End file.
